Find the output, $h$, when the input, $x$, is $-18$. $h = 17+\dfrac{x}{6}$ $h=$
Solution: To find the output, ${h}$, we need to substitute ${-18}$ into the equation for ${x}$. $\begin{aligned} {h}&=17+\dfrac{{x}}{6}\\\\ {h}&=17+\dfrac{{-18}}{6}\\\\ &=17+(-3)\\\\ &={14} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $-18$, the output is $14$.